Élève et sauveuse
by Fatal Temptation
Summary: Cela fait plusieurs mois que Sayanel a tué Nillem, et malgré l'aide d'Ellana, il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis depuis. Et c'est là qu'il rencontre une jeune femme. Une jeune femme à la grâce féline, et si lumineuse... Et il se dit : Pourquoi pas ? Si je la retrouve un jour, pourquoi pas ? (Résumé complet à l'intérieur) Le rating peut changer à tout moment. Sayanel/OC. EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

**Cette fois, je crée** ** _enfin_** **une fanfiction sur un autre fandom que** ** _Le Seigneur des Anneaux..._** **Il s'agit d'un fanfic' basée sur** ** _Le Pacte des Marchombres_** **et plus particulièrement le personnage de Sayanel, que j'adooooore** ** _vraiment, vraiment, vraiment_** **! :-)**

 **Résumé** **: Alors que Sayanel a tué Nillem il y a quelques mois, il ne s'en est toujours pas remis, malgré l'aide qu'Ellana lui apporte de son mieux. Il rencontre alors une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, rayonnante, lumineuse... harmonieuse. Elle éclairait tout le marché dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Comment les gens autour d'eux faisaient-ils pour ne pas la remarquer ? Lorsqu'elle se remet en marche, il entraperçoit sa grâce tellement féline, et il se dit... Pourquoi pas ? Si je la retrouve un jour, pourquoi pas ? Et il s'éloigne...**

 **Pairing** **: Sayanel/OFC (Katharina).**

 **Autres pairings :** **Salim/Ewilan, Ellana/Edwin.**

 **Autres principaux personnages :** **Ellana, Salim, Ewilan, Edwin.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Pierre Bottero, sauf pour mon OFC Katharina... Le contexte général aussi d'ailleurs.**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Katharina marchait dans les ruelles calmes de la ville, dans l'ombre et sans un bruit. Mais comme quoi, elle n'était peut-être pas si silencieuse que ça, car un homme qui tournait dans la ruelle s'avança vers elle en titubant. _Encore ?_ songea-t-elle avec exaspération. Oui, elle était patiente, oui, elle était compréhensive (enfin, d'ordinaire), mais il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'elle assomme une bonne douzaine d'hommes chaque année ! On était en été, et il faisait une chaleur étouffante, et elle avait déjà dû assommer _cinq_ hommes qui avaient eu le malheur de l'aborder un soir où _ils_ avaient trop bu ! Bon, c'était peut-être aussi un peu de sa faute, elle ne devrait pas traîner dans ces ruelles, _seule_ , _la nuit,_ mais au moins, c'était un endroit plutôt calme (quand il n'y avait pas d'homme trop téméraire qui vous accostait).

Elle soupira et essaya de dissuader l'homme de son entreprise trop hasardeuse :

\- Monsieur, vous ne devriez _vraiment_ pas approcher plus. Je vous le conseille, et c'est un conseil d'amie.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? dit l'homme d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle ne chercha même pas à répondre et se glissa vers lui rapidement, en espérant que l'alcool qu'il avait bu fausserait son sens des distances. Elle était douée, certes, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, mais elle préférait que ce soit rapide. Et bien fait.

Et ce le fut. Elle appuya vivement son pouce à l'endroit névralgique du cou de l'homme et il s'écroula, assommé.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je vous avais prévenu, monsieur. Il ne fallait pas.

Elle eut un haussement d'épaules fataliste et rentra chez elle, par des rues plus... fréquentées, cette fois, histoire de ne pas retomber sur quelqu'un de plutôt... indésirable. Deux fois dans le même soir, cela aurait quand même été un peu trop !

* * *

 **Certes, le prologue est court, mais bon... Je promets que les chapitres seront plus longs (encore heureux... :-)). Et pour ce qui est de la publication, je n'affirme rien, mais elle sera sans doute assez irrégulière, au moins vous êtes prévenus... :(**

 **Vous pouvez laisser des avis _bons comme mauvais,_ histoire que je sois au courant des détails qui ne vont pas trop, ou au contraire des "bons" détails...**


	2. Rencontres et retrouvailles

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre (enfin plutôt premier, l'autre étant un prologue) !**

 **Petite info :** **J'écris d'abord l'histoire _en entier_ , et ensuite je mets des titres aux chapitres, c'est plus pratique dans cet ordre... :) Sauf pour quelques-uns, dont celui-ci. Je sais, ça va faire un peu spécial, un chapitre avec titre, un chapitre sans, mais bon, faut faire avec... :-)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Rencontres et retrouvailles**

Sayanel traversait le marché d'un air perdu dans ses pensées, mais quiconque le connaissait voyait à ses yeux noisettes qu'il était au contraire extraordinairement attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il vit soudain une lueur étrange... Une lueur qui émanait d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, mi-longs et bouclés au niveau des pointes.

 _Non... Ça ne peut pas être... Pourtant, on dirait la même lueur que celle qui brille en Ellana. Celle pour laquelle je l'ai remarqué et celle pour laquelle Jilano l'a accepté comme apprentie..._ Son visage s'assombrit dès qu'il se mit à penser à son meilleur ami, tué par quelqu'un en qui il avait toute confiance. Comme Nillem. Avant de sombrer totalement dans la mélancolie, il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, qui avait l'air d'avoir une trentaine d'années. Elle riait avec le commerçant auquel elle parlait, un marchand d'étoffes soyeuses.

Elle tendit au vendeur d'étoffes quelques pièces d'argent en forme de triangle, et percées en leur centre d'un trou, la monnaie typique de l'Empire. Et puis elle repartit, aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Avec une telle grâce qu'il faillit en rester médusé. Certes, la grâce n'appartenait pas qu'aux marchombres, Edwin en était la preuve vivante. Le Seigneur des Marches du Nord et le compagnon d'Ellana était le parfait exemple du guerrier parfait. Même très peu de marchombres étaient capables de le surpasser, voire aucun. Et il n'en faisait certainement pas partie.

 _Où donc a-t-elle appris à se mouvoir ainsi ?_ se demanda Sayanel lorsqu'une main légère se posa sur son épaule.

\- Voyons, mon ami, ce n'est pas sérieux, lui dit une voix de femme, légèrement railleuse. Tu ne nous fait pas honneur. Te laisser déconcentrer ainsi par une jeune femme...

\- Ellana, sourit-il en se tournant vers elle. Edwin, salua-t-il également le Frontalier.

\- J'aime bien l'ambiance de cette ville quand elle est occupée par le marché, sourit Ellana en réponse. Elle est pleine de monde, tu passes facilement inaperçu parmi toute cette foule.

À ce moment-là, quelqu'un cria :

\- C'est le Seigneur Edwin Til'Illan et sa compagne ! C'est le Seigneur des Marches du Nord !

\- Et Ellana Caldin, la marchombre de légende ! cria une autre voix, comme si elle lui répondait (ce qui était peut-être le cas, après tout).

\- Inaperçu, disais-tu, chère amie ? demanda d'un ton ironique Sayanel.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, d'accord ? lança la marchombre de légende d'un ton toujours aussi léger. Pourquoi regardais-tu cette jeune femme ? revint-elle ensuite à l'attaque.

\- Tu n'as pas vu ?

\- Si, mais je veux te l'entendre dire. Que veux-tu, Sayanel, j'ai quelques caprices un peu stupides !

\- Cela m'aurait franchement étonné que tu ne vois pas sa lumière, tellement elle rayonnait. Et as-tu vu avec quelle grâce elle a bougé ?

\- Oui, j'ai tout vu. Il faut dire que je ne pouvais pas ne pas savoir qui tu observais, tu ne la regardais pas très discrètement, lança Ellana en riant. Et toi, Edwin, tu l'as vu cette jeune femme ?

\- Oui, personne ne pouvait la manquer.

Ellana et Edwin l'entraînèrent dans la foule, sous les cris des passants qui les remarquaient et les reconnaissaient. Il fallait bien dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très discrets, ils dégageaient tous les trois un tel charisme !

* * *

Katharina venait d'acheter ses étoffes, et elle venait de partir de l'étal devant lequel elle se tenait lorsqu'elle entendit des cris : _C'est le Seigneur Edwin Til'Illan et sa compagne ! C'est le Seigneur des Marches du Nord ! Et Ellana Caldin, la marchombre de légende !_ Elle se tourna pour voir _enfin_ qui ils étaient, depuis le temps qu'elle en brûlait d'impatience !

Elle les vit, en train de discuter avec un autre homme qui avait également beaucoup de charisme. Ellana riait, d'un rire haut et clair que même elle parvint à entendre. _Mais qui est cet autre homme ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Alors, voulant satisfaire sa curiosité, elle les suivit lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent. Ils traversèrent aisément la foule, malgré ses cris lorsque les passants les reconnaissaient. Mais étrangement, pas une personne ne prononça un autre nom qu'Edwin Til'Illan ou Ellana Caldin. Elle ne savait donc toujours pas qui était ce mystérieux homme entouré d'une aura lumineuse. Mais elle n'avait jamais été très patiente. Alors elle fit sans doute l'une des choses qu'elle regretterait toute sa vie, ou alors l'une des choses qui l'aideraient à renaître : elle s'approcha d'eux...

* * *

Sayanel ne fut pas surpris un seul instant de voir apparaître la jeune femme devant eux trois, pas plus que ne le furent Edwin et Ellana.

Celle-ci la salua, toujours aussi agréable :

\- Bonjour ! Je suis Ellana, et vous ?

La jeune femme devant eux parut surprise de l'entrain et de la confiance d'Ellana, mais elle se reprit un instant plus tard :

\- Bonjour. Je suis Katharina. Et vous ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le maître marchombre.

\- Sayanel.

\- Ah, c'est donc vous !

\- Moi ?

Pour la première fois depuis _très_ longtemps, il ne parvint pas à cacher sa surprise, ou à feindre de ne pas l'être.

\- Oui, vous. Quelqu'un m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Mais je suppose que vous êtes Edwin Til'Illan, n'est-ce-pas ? continua la jeune femme en se tournant vers celui-ci.

\- Oui. Enchanté, dit-il brièvement.

Edwin avait toujours été plus concis et moins ouvert qu'Ellana, moins enthousiaste, sauf avec ses plus proches amis, dont il faisait maintenant partie, grâce à Ellana, et Ewilan. Et encore, ce ne devait être qu'avec sa compagne qu'il se montrait vraiment enthousiaste. Pour la concision, il ne savait pas.

Katharina ne sembla pas vexée et continua de sourire. Ellana savait décidément mettre n'importe qui à l'aise, même quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Surtout quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait toujours eu ce don, et c'est sans doute grâce à lui et à Edwin qu'ils avaient pu venir jusqu'à la Forteresse du Chaos, quelques mois plus tôt. Les marchombres qui avaient ce don étaient plutôt rares, et il n'en faisait encore pas partie. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait toujours préféré garder son aura de mystère bien à lui.

\- Nous allons rejoindre Ewilan et Salim, voulez-vous venir ? demanda Ellana, les surprenant _très grandement_ tous les deux.

\- Que... ? commença Edwin.

La marchombre ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir :

\- Venez, je vous en prie ! Ewilan adore recevoir des invités !

\- Mais..., tenta à son tour la jeune femme avec ses sacs, contenant les étoffes.

\- Ça ne la dérangera pas, je vous assure !

\- Euh... D'accord... Mais tutoyez-moi, je vous en prie. Je n'aime pas les formules trop... formelles ! dit Katharina avec un grand sourire et en se ralliant à eux.

\- Seulement si toi aussi tu me tutoies, répondit à sa requête la marchombre.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Je suis une jeune femme ordinaire, et vous trois vous êtes... Eh bien vous êtes vous ! Ellana Caldin, Edwin Til'Illan et Sayanel Lyyant !

\- Oui, nous sommes nous. Et c'est encore heureux ! Si nous n'étions pas nous, quel désordre ça serait !

La jeune femme à l'aura lumineuse dévisagea Ellana avec un froncement de sourcils, puis elle finit par acquiescer :

\- D'accord. Et vous, faut-il que je vous tutoie, ou non ?

\- Oui, répondirent d'une même voix les deux hommes de la bande de quatre.

\- Entendu, sourit Katharina.

\- Oh, et, Katharina... Tu devrais t'habituer à tutoyer les gens célèbres, pour Salim et Ewilan aussi tu devras le faire ! lança Ellana avec son entrain habituel.

* * *

Katharina était chez Salim et Ewilan depuis quelques minutes déjà, et elle s'y sentait déjà à sa place. Ewilan et Ellana avaient tout fait pour que ce soit le cas, en même temps ! Elle sentait par contre les regards d'Edwin, de Salim et de Sayanel sur elle, insistants. Et c'était plus particulièrement le regard de ce dernier qui la brûlait, bien qu'Edwin soit plus impressionnant. Elle avait l'impression que le maître marchombre fouillait son âme de ses yeux noisettes. Et étonnamment, c'était une sensation étrange, mais pas déplaisante. Au contraire, même. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était le seul à pouvoir vraiment l'aider. L'aider à se séparer de son si douloureux passé...

À partir de cette pensée, elle n'écouta plus la conversation et se replongea dans ses pensées moroses. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son nom, prononcé avec beaucoup d'insistance :

\- _Katharina_?

C'était Sayanel qui l'appelait. Elle sortit immédiatement de ses pensées et hocha la tête en disant :

\- Oui ? (Au cas où son mouvement de tête n'avait pas été assez clair.)

\- Tu as les yeux pleins de larmes, se contenta-t-il de constater d'un ton tranquille.

\- Ah bon ?

En effet, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle voyait plutôt flou. Alors elle essuya ses yeux et sourit, essayant de tous les rassurer et y arrivant plus ou moins bien :

\- Ça va. Je vais bien, je vous assure.

Et puis là, le marchombre lui posa une question si inattendue qu'elle en tressaillit :

\- Où as-tu appris à te déplacer comme tu le fais ?

\- Où... Comment ?

\- C'est vrai, je t'assure, Katharina, que tu ne te déplaces pas comme les autres. Tu es plus légère et plus souple, lui certifia Ellana.

\- Mais comment l'avez-vous vu ? demanda la jeune femme en regardant à tour de rôle Ellana, Edwin et Sayanel.

\- Quand tu as quitté l'étal du marchand d'étoffes. C'est à ce moment-là que l'on t'a vu te déplacer comme tu le fais, lui répondit Edwin.

Waouh ! La plus longue phrase qu'il lui ait dite !

\- Quand j'ai quitté... Ah oui ! Mais je peux vous assurer que je ne suis ni marchombre, sinon je pense que vous le sauriez, ni Mercenaire du Chaos, sinon je ne serais pas venue ici.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? lui demanda Edwin.

\- Tu n'es quand même pas en train d'accuser Katharina d'être une Mercenaire, si ?! le questionna Ellana d'une voix dure. Elle n'a pas l'étoffe d'une Mercenaire. Elle n'en est pas une, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Ellana... Nous n'en savons rien...

\- Bien sûr que si ! Prends Essindra et Nillem et compare-les à elle. Ils n'ont rien en commun ! Elle, elle rit, elle... Elle n'est pas l'une d'entre eux !

\- Ellana..., la calma Katharina. Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas une Mercenaire du Chaos ! Mais sache que je suis ici, et que je n'aime pas trop qu'on parle de moi comme si... Eh bien, comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- Excuse-moi, Katharina. Je suis parfois capable de m'emporter très facilement, voire _trop._

\- Parfaitement d'accord, s'en mêla Ewilan, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

Mais la marchombre ne se vexa pas le moins du monde. Elle avait vu la lueur espiègle qui brillait dans les yeux de son amie. Qu'elle considérait d'ailleurs comme sa petite sœur.

\- Je vais m'en aller, dit alors Katharina. Je n'ai que trop tardé, et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! protesta Ellana.

La jeune femme la regarda d'un air légèrement étonné :

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre maintenant. J'ai tendance à passer dans des petites ruelles désertes et presque à chaque fois, je tombe sur quelqu'un d'indésirable ! Alors autant partir tôt, pour éviter le plus possible d'en croiser... Il fait déjà nuit, regarde.

\- Sayanel a quelque chose à te proposer ! lui lança-t-elle alors.

\- Mais non ! protesta vivement celui-ci.

\- Si !

Ellana fit signe au maître marchombre de la suivre, et elle lui chuchota d'un air empressé :

\- Elle a un potentiel exceptionnel, et tu le perçois aussi bien que moi ! Autant l'utiliser à profit, non ?

\- Oui, mais je pense que ce devrait plutôt être à toi de l'entraîner.

\- Non ! Là tu fais vraiment fausse route !

\- Je ne _veux pas_ la prendre sous mon aile, Ellana. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Elle ne recula pas, même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi nerveux.

\- Oui, parfaitement clair, Sayanel. Mais toujours est-il que si tu veux oublier Nillem et tout le mal qu'il t'a fait, autant commencer par là, non ? Prends une autre apprentie. Prends- _la_ comme apprentie.

\- Je ne peux pas, Ellana, se radoucit-il. Je ne peux pas, et je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur qu'avec Nillem. Je ne _veux pas_ revivre ça.

\- Je comprends, je t'assure, lui dit-elle en posant une main délicate sur son bras. Mais sache qu'en elle il n'y a pas de faille, comme il y en avait une en Nillem. Il n'y a pas d'obscurité dans son aura, simplement une lumière aveuglante. Une lumière qui peut la conduire très, _très_ loin sur la Voie. Elle _n'est pas_ comme Nillem. Ne gache pas ta chance de l'oublier parce que tu as peur de refaire une erreur que tu ne _peux pas_ refaire.

Il resta parfaitement silencieux. Elle savait qu'il réfléchissait. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, quand elle vit que Katharina commençait à s'impatienter légèrement et qu'elle faisait mine de vouloir partir, elle demanda :

\- Alors ?

Il ne répondit pas mais marcha de son pas parfaitement silencieux vers Katharina, qui attendait toujours, avec de plus en plus d'impatience.

\- Katharina, l'appela-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'offre d'être mon élève.

Il s'y était peut-être un peu mal pris quant à la façon de lui annoncer cela, mais il voulait être sûr. Maintenant.

\- Tu m'offres _quoi_?!

\- D'être mon élève, répéta-t-il sans discuter.

\- Comme ça ? Tu m'offres d'être ton élève _comme ça_?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, au moins, on ne peut pas rêver plus concis, c'est sûr.

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant de demander :

\- Et je suis sous ton aile pendant trois ans de ma vie, c'est cela ?

\- Oui.

Sayanel ne lui demanda pas comment elle savait cela. Si elle le connaissait avant de le rencontrer, il y aurait sans doute d'autres "surprises" de ce genre qu'elle lui réservait. Pendant trois années de suite.

\- Alors d'accord.

\- D'accord ?

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle d'un air sûre d'elle.

Ellana se contenta de sourire, comme toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce. Enfin, une autre chance était donnée à Sayanel. Une autre chance, pour oublier Nillem.

Ce que par contre ils ne savaient pas, c'est que si Katharina avait accepté cela, c'était aussi pour se donner une seconde chance à elle.

\- Oh, et, chère apprentie ?

\- Oui ?

\- L'apprentissage commence dès ce soir. Dès maintenant, donc. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

* * *

 **Bon voilà... Je sais, la fin est un peu abrupte, mais bon, il faut faire avec... Le prochain chapitre, c'est la première leçon de Katharina. Je sais, ça va vite. Dites-moi si justement ça va _trop_ vite, d'accord ? S'il-vous-plaîîîîît ****! :-)**

 **Chapitre relu et corrigé par... moi ! Mais il n'empêche que si vous voyez des fautes, vous pouvez me les signaler si vous voulez !**


End file.
